til_mornings_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Til Morning's Light: The Private Blog of Erica Page
"''Erica Page, az Amazon és a WayForward közelgő játékának, a Til Morning's Light-nak a főszereplője már belebetegedett az unalmas Új-Angliába, amit családja új otthonának hív. A bézs színekbe burkolózott Leisterville-ben nem tud mást csinálni, mint internetet böngészni, frissíteni a blogját és természetfeletti jelenségek után kutatni furcsa új barátnőjével, Angie-vel. Ám amikor kutatásuk meglepő eredményt hoz és a tragédia elkerülhetetlen, Erica feladata, hogy belépjen a Hamilton Road titokzatos kúriájába és kiderítse az igazat új szülővárosáról.'"''' —Amazon's Overview A '''Til Morning's Light: Erica Page privát blogja '''az Audible Studios által 2014. október 14-én kiadott hangoskönyv. A Til Morning's Light előzménye. A 12 blogbejegyzésben, Erica a blogján keresztül beavat minket jelenlegi életébe. Megtudjuk, hogyan költözött ő és apja, Donald, Új-Anglia egyik "unalmas" kisvárosába, Leisterville-be. Hogyan találkozott a legjobb barátnőjével, Angie-vel és az utálatos Brooke-kal és Lexie-vel a suliban. Hogy kezdte el Angie-vel együtt vizsgálni a transzcendenst és különösképp, honnan tudta - ahogy meglátta a Hamilton Road-i kastélyt - hogy ott a gonosz tanyázik. Amikor Angie eltűnik, Erica dolga, hogy folytassa a természetfeletti utáni kutatást és belépjen a kúriába, hogy megtalálja Angie-t. Fejezetek A hangoskönyv 12 blogbejegyzést vagy fejezetet foglal magában, amelyekben az alábbiak olvashatóak: Bemutatkozás: Múlt héten betöltöttem a 14-et, igen, tudom, felnőtté váltam. Nem vártam sokat apától, de el kell ismernem valami nyakláncra, esetleg ajándékutalványra számítottam. Ehelyett mit kaptam? Kínai kaját. Ja, elfelejtette. Valami olyasmit akartam mondani neki, "Szóval így kívánsz nekem boldog szülinapot?", de az idegességét látva nem tudtam megtenni. Amióta anyu... nos, mióta apuval ketten vagyunk, hoztam egy olyan szabályt, hogy sosem avatom be semmibe. Nem osztom meg vele, hogy az új iskolába való áthelyezés miatt nem kicsit voltam ideges, hogy nincs egy barátom se, hogy képtelen vagyok a házi feladataimra koncentrálni, hogy folyamatosan zaklatnak... azok a 8. osztályos kölykök vagy "oncs" ahogy a franciák mondják. Ha megpróbálok beszélni apámmal ezekről a problémákról, Donald Page a régi közhelyével jön: "Erica, nem szereted a társaságot, de túl fogod élni". Apa, hatalmas különbség van a megalázás és a túlélés között, hogy kerüljek a kettő közé? Erre általában csend a válasz. De igaza van, kicsit nyitottabbnak kell lennem, nem tudok beilleszkedni, de szeretnék, úgyhogy sokat kell gyakorolnom. Szóval arra gondoltam, míg nem vagyok képes ezeket az érzéseket hangosan kimondani, talán a blogoszféra közösségi felületére is kirakhatom, hogy élvezzék vagy nevessenek rajta, és így tovább... 1. bejegyzés "Üdvözlet Iszonyfalváról", május 8. Este 10:47 I don't sleep well at nights, why? I guess I was just born this way. I got up yesterday at 4:00am and killed some time by watching DJ necrovids online until 6:30 when I started to walk to school, I can wait to the bus. Our neighborhood is a cooky-cutter suburb. In fact all of Leisterville's blend, I call it "Beigeville" which dad simply cannot stand, but it's a different story once I hit west mount road which cuts in between the greenest wilderness I've ever seen, it's blooming with everything, dandelions, mountain laurels, daisies. Mom had a green tomb so I picked up a few things, as much as I hate to admit it, Leisterville is a very pretty town. I'm about three blocks away from school when I approach Hamilton Road, the bus takes a different route to school every days so I haven't seen the street yet, my phone says I have 25 minutes before the first homeroom bell, should I or shouldn't I? I had the payment of Hamilton Road and walked along it's shoulder so oncoming cars can see me, the sun is rising when I left home, but you wouldn't know that here with the trees hanging over, OKAY I'm a little creeped out by the darkness but I can't stop walking, I see this huge mansion about half a block away, it's old.. really old, a few pockets of moss are scattered across the front, shallow water covers the driveway, I tried sneak closer and end up splashing my dress, uhh dad's gonna kill me. I tried look through a window but I can't see anything, way to dark inside. Then I hear a faint taping from a second story window, I stepped back but I don't see anything, so I take my phone out an zoom in ready to take a picture, on the phone's screen I see a boy around my age's staring right at me, he looks weird so pale and almost like I can see right through him, without thinking I take the pic but I'm so startled I drop my phone. OK Erica take a deep breath you didn't really see what you thought you did, sure enough when I look back at the window there's nothing, I picked up the phone an there's just a blur of pixels, am I losing my mind? Calm down Erica let me wait for him or it to reappear and I'll take another pic. OH NO look at the time! homeroom just started! I dashed out of there at lightning speed and arrive at school ten minutes late, the principle greets me with a yellow slip which means... detention, which means later tonight.. the wrath of dawn. Daddy's little girl is losing points, so I dread his reaction to that yellow slip somehow do whatever scared dad will try to put me will be nothing compared to what I saw earlier, I need some sleep. 2. bejegyzés "Nincs értelme sírni", május 11. Este 8:57 I met Brooke Vallen , 8th grade's most popular girl, after spilling milk on her silk shirt. "You idiot!" she screams, "don't you watch were you're going or do you need glasses to cover that COW face of yours" people circle around us, I can't even look at her. Her BFF Lexie appears and glares at me with disgust, okay I admit it, it's my fault, I was texting while walking, I didn't see Brooke until I bumped on her tray, she wasn't supposed to have her milk carton open until she sat down "cafeteria rules" but no one seem to care about that. Lexie and Brooke take turns throwing insults at me "where did you get that hideous shirt", "did you even showered this morning". Suddenly a girl from my pre-algebra class jumps and then tells them to back off, "oh please, Angie" says Brooke, "what are you gonna do? put a spell on us?" Angie whispers "No but I tell ya' more house how you wet the bedroom at sleep over last year" and just like that it's over. Brooke and Lexie give me distinct eye and push pass to me into the crowd, Angie then invites me to sit at her table, it's just her which is odd, I mean people like her, she's not upper popular anything but she's definitely not an outcast like me, so why she's alone?. "For a person like Brooke" Angie exclaims, "a spilled secret is worse than any spell", she then talks my ear of at a mile a minute, who's hot, who's not, I don't understand half a thing she's saying but honestly I don't care, I'm completely and utterly having a good time. She gives me her number and says text me tonight TTYL. Are there people actually recite their text briefs out loud? OMG, seriously it doesn't matter, she made me smile, my first time since the move, I'll forgive a brief or two. 3. bejegyzés "Inda-logó", május 18. Este 9:17 Angie and I have been hanging out for a week now and I feel like I told her everything about myself, the move, my mom, my painful shyness, she's totally cool with my dark family stuff and offers me her shoulder whenever I choke up. It feels to early to call her my best friend, but what do I know? I've never had one before, except my mom and I don't think she counts. Things did get weird last night though, we're doing our math homework in my room, the four quadrant Cartesian coordenade plane Ugg... and she takes out this notebook with an odd doodle on the cover, when I ask her about it she gets all weird and runs the notebook down to my living room, when she returns it says if nothing happened "which of these numbers is not crafted on the white access bellow? umm Angie? Hello? But I don't say anything. This morning I look up the symbol on mine it's called the Indalo, which is an ancient Spanish symbol used to ward off evil, it's curve represents a rainbow and the stick figure bellow is a ghost, hmm. During the milk incident last week, Brooke insulted Angie when she came to my defense, something about Angie putting a spell on her, what's this girl up to? 4. bejegyzés "Melyik tetszik", május 20. Hajnal 1:43 Angie loves to rant, going from monologue to dialogue in 0.3 seconds, it's hard to get a word in edgewise when that happens but I couldn't let yesterday's slide even if the subject was due to my heart "hint: crop tops". When I ask her about the indalo Angie goes stone cold silent, she shoots me this look like she's really mad, I almost back down but I had to know why it was on her notebook, is she in any danger? She lowers her head and asks me if I'll promise not to laugh or judge her, I pinky swear not to, "I'm a ghost detective" she says, what? Ok keep it yourself Erica, "I investigate supernatural phenomena!" Angie says, this town is haunted, at this point I'm freaking out I tried my best to be sensitive but every fiber in my body is like "get out of there!" But I don't, I remember that house on Hamilton Road and that boy i saw on the window was that supernatural? This I also keep to myself, Angie senses my doubt "do you want me to proof it to you, I can take you somewhere tonight" I don't wanna go but I say yes anyways, I can't hurt Angie's feelings not now. It's 9 pm when we enter Porter Graveyard, one of the oldest cemeteries in New England, the last person to be buried in here was in 1814, with the thickness of the cobwebs I totally believe it, with one dying flashlight between us we stumbled our way to a tombstone that looks like it's about to crumble, Angie lights a candle and sets it in between us, she then closes her eyes and tilts her head back, when she begins to hum I "shss" her fearing the police will come by and arrest us, Angie tells me she has to be loud because she's reciting an incantation which is basically a magic spell to allure a witch to our presence. Isobelle Buchanan , Angie tells me has been haunting Leisterville for hundreds of years, now is the time to meet her face to face, when Angie lets out a huge "Hmmmm" I roll my eyes and ask myself "what I've got myself into?". Just when things couldn't get any weirder, she starts thrusting her tongue in rapid motions and blurring out cloaking sounds, OK so now my best friend has turn into a Cornish head, awesome!. She then tells my how to bow my head in silence and ask Isobelle's permission to walk beside us, I let out a frustrated side but go through the mental motions anyway, we sit in silence until a twix-snaps and then another, Angie and I open our eyes at the same time another twix-snaps suddenly we hear ten steps run forward each louder than the one before it, the brush of a tree shakes violently, Angie and i turn toward the sound she tracks it with the flashlight "Oh, Isobelle master of the dark arts, we call upon you to materialize!" yells Angie, there's movement in the background, shake, shake, we get to our feet, shake, shake, Oh my God, Oh my God!!!, shake, shake!! Show yourself you hideous beast and finish us once and for all! Aaaahhhhhh! We scream as if the volume of our voices would scare off this unknown creature but the beast keeps moving forward and let's out a sound so shocking my hearth nearly stops "mew" Yes the beast is a tiny calico kitten. Angie and I look at each other relieved and embarrassed the calico box next to me in bumped her head against my chin not once but twice, we catch our breath "maybe next time we'll what we're looking for" Angie says and apologizes "I'm still learning" I tell her she doesn't have to explain I'll join her during her next investigation and the one after that and the one after that, she thanks me as her cheeks fill with red. Honestly it wasn't all that bad at least I got a cat out of it, her name is Farfel and she has a caramel patch under her nose. 5. bejegyzés "Akiket elhagytunk", június 1. Este 8:17 I just got my first C ever. It was English class, things to a lousy book report on A Tale of Two Cities, I am mortified, the silver lining I was able to slide my grandpa's dad because he was too nervous preparing for his first date in 16 years, honestly I have no one to blame but myself. I've been so obsessed with her research on the Supernatural that I couldn't even tell you who Madame LeFarge is, or is it DeFarge? unfortunately bad obsession hasn't translated into any substantial proof that the Supernatural exists that is I think until last night. Angie and I enter Hawthorne Park around 8 p.m. we hide in the bushes behind the swing set, Angie tells me we're waiting for the ghost of Francis Meryl who lost her life a hundred fifty years ago these grounds were once the hospital for women who felt guilt and consumption which I think is a rich person's way of saying tuberculosis. Francis was left behind after the hospital was torn down and she soon died all alone, legend has it she roams the playground at night looking for her mother. During the total boredom I find the courage to tell Angie about the creepy house on Hamilton Road and what I thought I might have seen in the window, she takes notes on her phone and she said she'll check it out later then she uses her phone camera to sweep the area and says it can sometimes spot ghosts that human eye can't, no luck though, then Angie and I sit quietly and sit and sit, after a couple hours of 0 activity I think about that C on my book report of those patience, this whole Supernatural thing is ridiculous how can anyone believe in this junk, why am I even friends with this girl? my eyes slowly get heavy, I'm calmed by the crickets chirping, the smell of wet grass, soon everything turns to black. It's the first time in years that I fall asleep before midnight it's peaceful to sleep, I can't remember images feeling happy, secure, suddenly I hear the voice of a young girl "mother?, mother are you there?" I open my eyes only to see the back of a white dress banish into the forest I frantically waked Angie and we chase the voice deep into the woods but what was faint before is now silent, there's no trace of France's just the memory of what could have been a figment of my imagination, Angie and I sit on a swing and mope, we get airborne to lighten the mood, I apologize to Angie but she won't hear of it, "we're even" she tells me. Within a couple of minutes we try to outdo each other to see who can swing the highest, finally I beat her at something, but then she raises the stakes, she dismounts and lands about 3 yards away from the swing, "TOP THAT!" screams Angie, as soon as my swing approaches to ground I press my feet against the dirt and give a quick boost upward I launch forward real fast and dismount right before the swing head south, I land 2 feet behind Angie, Angie rushes over pointing towards my feet "LOOK!" she yells, I'm standing on top of some glue green gunk wich Angie calls "Ectoplasm", a residue created only by supernatural being, Angie struggles to put words together before she congratulates me "I think you really did spot a ghost Erica" my heart drops, all of this is NOW for REAL... 6. bejegyzés "Nem annyira vicces", Június 8. Este 9:21 I went by your house tonight to check on you, your folks told me you still haven't come home they're freaking out Angie it's been 12 hours, where are you? if this is a joke or some kind of BFF boycott I'd stop right this second. Your parents have already spoken to the police that's how major this is do you understand, if the police comes to me I'm going to tell them everything, the Indalo, your Supernatural research, the investigations, unless you come home right away I'm serious, by the way you left your notebook at my house right before our fight, if you don't stop this sideshow at once, it's all mine!. PS: Farfel says hello. 7. bejegyzés "Írj azonnal", Június 9. Reggel 7:17 Angie if you're reading this please come home, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry I went out, I'm sorry if you don't like me anymore, just please come back. When I screamed at you I did it out of fear not because of our friendship, that mansion on Hamilton Road it's not like Porter Cemetery or Hawthorn Park, there's something in there that's bad, evil. I'll do you a favor, I'll grow up here like you said, gotta get the courage and go inside I'll take everything we learned and put it to good use, I'll do it, but I can't do it without you, just text me or email me to let me know you're OK, promise me that my biggest fear isn't true, promise me that you didn't go into that Mansion alone. I could never live with myself if you did that. 8. bejegyzés "Magánzárkában", június 22. Hajnal 6:09 It's been 2 weeks since Angie's disappearance, the police have searched every nook and cranny of this town and if I come up short they stopped by my house the day after I saw her folks, my dad stood by me as the police asked me a ton of questions. I wanted to tell them about my Supernatural investigations with Angie but I chickened out, I didn't think they'd believe me if I told them about Francis Meryl, I don't even know if I believe it myself, my heart sank when they told me that they put out a Statewide alert for Angie, that made it official. Volunteer groups have been nice enough to help the police even working off hours combing the woods for any trace of my best friend, but today there's only one group left: Me, dad and two neighbors. I feel bad it's not more but people have been giving up hope... including me. I look through Angie's notebook and search for clues, I keep coming back to the same place, the Mansion on Hamilton Road. One of the search groups went there over the weekend, the group leader told me they had a dog sniff around but that led nowhere, he didn't say anything about the house being haunted or spooky, maybe that's just my impression maybe these investigations and sightings are all BS, maybe I just cracked under the pressure of being at a new school, getting swept away by a new friend, maybe i'd didn't want to disappoint her so I made myself believe in fairy tales and ghost stories, the bad part is I encouraged her and now she's gone today I'm past the point of being sad, I miss Angie so much but I can hardly feel anything now, I cried out all the tears I can, this whole experience doesn't even feel real, dad tells me it is. I don't think I can do this anymore, this blog, it was cool at first helping me get out of my shell but I'm signing off ,at least for now I won't be checking it either, looking at Angie's name is too painful. I'm leaving the blog as is on that rare chance that my best friend is reading it and that she'll drop me a text or email me and tell me "everything's alright Erica", until then TTYL. 9. bejegyzés "Hernyóból pillangó", október 12. Este 7:31 To quote the famous Jack Nicholson "Honey, I'm home" but instead of an axe to greet you, anyone remember The Shining? please accept my heartfelt Emoji hug and my deepest apologies. I should never have left this blog but I hope you understand that I had a lot to deal with and needed some time to adjust to life without Angie, I've been there done that before with my mom but a past experience doesn't make a new loss any less painful, so what have I been up to this past one year three months two weeks and six days you might ask? well for starters, I dyed my hair from brown to red and now sports a shortcut that is very dark tinker bell, so yeah pretty badass, I'm more popular now than ever before... just kidding, this shy girl has advanced from wallflower to full-on antisocial introvert with the taste for death metal and rubber boys, though I'm still too shy to make eye contact with someone I like, Hm Hm Lyam.. I'm now in my sophomore year in high school and I no longer freak out walking the hallways side-by-side with upperclassmen, however there is the occasional run-in with Brooke and Lexie who still remain unfortunately the most popular girls in our grade, I steered clear whenever they walked by they shoot me dirty looks I pretend they don't exist. I've kept up with my Supernatural research and I read everything and more that Angie suggested before her disappearance I felt I owed it to her besides I like doing it my lovable cat Farfel has grown 1 to 8 pounds! you're no longer kitty cut for feel Yeih! so why the grand return, well I would have kept my distance if it weren't for something I discovered in my research last week, I came across an online review of "Enoch Samson's Black Magic and Nether Sorcery" one reeder give it 5 stars and called it "smashingly macabre" not for the faint of heart, I paid for overnight delivery and started to devour it the next day, there were several pages devoted to sites around the world each linked to an unexplained supernatural phenomena, then the shocker, a black and white photo of wait for it... The Mansion on Hamilton Road. It wasn't clear why at first, but a little digging at the Department of Records revealed that the place was built in September 1797. That week a hurricane swept through Leisterville and destroyed most of the town and killed over a dozen people and yet the house was still standing, untouched!, weird right? Ehm, yeah, the house was bought and sold 10 times before being abandoned 30 years ago but for some reason there's no record of anyone actually owning it after the original owner and there's no record on him, I'm sure it's just as creepy now as it was in 1797, but did Angie actually go inside that Mansion? I've got to find out and if she was there maybe she left a clue where she ended up if she ever left. Well then, here is my to do list: 1.- Get proof that Angie was, is in that Mansion, 2.- Become Jason Statham overnight by taking an online MMA class, 3.- Pray, ugh... there goes another Saturday. 10. bejegyzés "A kő megidézése", október 13. Reggel 7:38 I finished Enoch Samson's book this morning at 3:00 am, I'm too wired to go to sleep when I think about the final chapter, "How to detect supernatural activity of a loved one". Samson recommends getting a liquid crystal and attaching it to an object owned by a missing person, then you approach the place the missing person is supposed to be, hold up the object with the stone and wait until the crystal turns color, if it's a bright green your loved one is inside, if it remains black they are not there, if it turns bright red a supernatural demon is following you, either run away or you'll basically die... Okay. I rushed to dad's room and plunge my hand into mom's jewelry box until I grabbed the only Liquid Crystal I know of, a mood ring, that dad one for at a carnival during their first date, I removed the crystal with a screwdriver and tape it on to the front of Angie's notebook. I rush out of there and run to Hamilton Road, after 20 minutes of being out of character, that is chocking, I find myself 5 yards away from the Mansion, I take out Angie's notebook and face the Liquid Crystal toward the front door, I walked slowly towards it foot, by foot, by foot. I'm within a few yards when the color of the crystal begins to change, at first orange, then blue, then purple. I take several steps forward, it remains purple but shifts to lighter shade, I take another step forward, I'm right in front of the door, the color in the stone splits into two halves, swirls up and down and then re-emerges before growing brighter, it's about to change colors again, green, red. I hide my face behind the notebook as a press it against the door, I feel the energy vibrating from the stone to my arms it surges for a good 30 seconds before... total stillness. I timidly pick my head up and slowly remove the notebook from the door and turn it towards me, it's brown, which means... WHAT? BROWN?!, the book didn't explain this at all is she inside or not?. I don't know I gotta take a chance anyway okay Angie here I come, I grab the door knob turned it just a smidge and then I hear the better batter of a little creatures growing across the porch I look down only to find a rat circling my feet, I feel it's rub against my ankle... Ugh, I let out a huge scream and run out of there as fast as I can, okay maybe I'll try this again in about.. never? 11. bejegyzés "Szorult helyzetben", október 15. Délután 5:12 I'm walking to Western Civ and the button of my back tears wide open, I leave a trail of books, pads, and pens behind me. I collect everything in a frantic rush one minute before the bell rings, hurry! "smooth move" Brooke says as she stands over me, she then grabs the topmost thing for my hand.. Angie's notebook, I reach for it but Brooke turns away and starts to citing the warlock spell that Angie copied from "Harold in Laughlin The Alchemist Prayer Book", Brooke sarcastically calls it "Angie's Greatest Hits" the next 40 minutes are an absolute torture. Brooke whispers Lexie's ear every 5 minutes while staring right at me, they giggle ever so quietly so that our teacher can't hear them, Lexie even points her finger at me and mouths the word "loser" later they passed me a note "you can have the freaking notebook back but we're driving you home after school, lots talk about. -B" Ugh great, what now? I sit in the back of a Brooke's new Lexus, a gift that her parents bought for their spoiled little daughter just for passing her driver's test, she hightails it out of the school parking lot having no idea how to make a smooth right turn, I feel like I'm gonna throw up, then they give me the third degree about the notebook which apparently Angie has been writing it since the 7th grade, Brooke says Angie was making herself look like a fool claiming that Leisterville is haunted. They ask me why I fit into Angie's Obsession by reading books on the Supernatural, I play dumb and tell them "I have no idea what you're talking about", "Oww" Brooks says eyes glued to Angie's notebook "there's all these notes about a haunted house on Hamilton and that you guys went looking for ghosts and you killed her" the accusation is not cool but they tell me it look suspicious that one day I pop into town and less than two months later Angie disappears, I tell them to stop the car, I can't hear any more of this but they won't "unless" says Brooke "you want to help us look for it Angie, we'll go into that mansion tomorrow and see if there's... well any trace of her" I panic for a good 10 seconds but it hits me, I've chickened out every time I visited that mansion on Hamilton Road, there is power in numbers, right? Lexie whispers Brooke's ear, looks like a serious conversation, it's a good minute before Brooke nods and says "how Saturday, will pick you up you lead us there", "yeah" I replied, perfect, and then finally they hand back the notebook, I have no idea if this gonna work but I'm willing to take the chance of this bring Angie home, at this point I have no choice. 12. bejegyzés "Így megy ez", október 17. Este 6:43 Sorry I just have a few minutes, Brooke and Lexie are on their way. I've given these last two days some serious thought and there's a strong possibility that I'm walking straight into a trap, the way I see it there are four possible outcomes tonight: 1. Brooke and Lexie don't really think I killed Angie that are going to ambush me somehow, 2. Brooke and Lexie join me inside the Mansion we find out what happened to Angie, save her and all is good in the world, 3. We go inside, no clues and Brooke and Lexie make fun of me for the rest of Eternity, 4. We go inside and we don't come out, which means "drumroll please" there's only a 25% chance of a happy ending. So in case tonight ends up as one of the other three options I just want to say thanks. Thanks for listening to me rant about my problems, thanks for helping me work some things out in my head, thanks for being consistently there when I've been consistently inconsistent, that's pretty much all I ever wanted out of this blog as much as the odds are against me tonight I can't be so negative my best friend needs me she's needed me for a while and I can't keep her waiting any longer so Angie when you get a chance to read this I just want you to know I dedicate this whole blog to you, you've not only been my best friend you also been my alarm clock, you've woken me up after a couple years feeling sorry for myself over my mom, of being too shy to open up to anyone of not knowing what makes me happy anymore, you've given me a purpose for a girl who is painfully shy and pretty much afraid of the entire world, that means everything I'm eternaly grateful to you Angie I want and only BFF. Okay just try to halt, they are outside take a deep breath Erica (deep breathing) one more, wish me luck Farfel "mew mew" I know Farfel I hope I won't be long either. Here we go 1, 2, send... Getting back to the house in Hamilton is only the beginning of my story. Play Til Morning's Light exclusively on Fire Phone to unravel the rest of the mystery. Galéria TML TPBoEP.jpg|Official Audiobook Cover Audiobookbanner.png|Audiobook Banner at Amazon's Official Website Érdekes tények . The Blog Post #1 name is "Welcome to Creepsville". Welcome to Creepsville is the name of a DC Comics' graphic novel featuring The Creeper. . Erica makes a reference to a quote of Stanley Kubrick's The Shinning on the Blog Post #9 . "Honey, I'm home". . In fact, an Indalo is a prehistoric spanish magical symbol that can be painted on houses and businesses to protect them from evil and is considered to be a god totem. Due to Angie's "Supernatural Research" probably she hear of it and she painted one on her notebook to protect her from an evil presence. . Jason Statham is mentioned by Erica in Blog Post #9, she says she'll become him overnight when she realizes that Angie could be inside the Mansion. . The name to "Blog Post No.10 Necromancing the Stone" is a parody to "Romancing the Stone". A film from 1984. Források 1.http://www.amazon.com/Til-Mornings-Light-Private-Erica/dp/B00OH3LKB4 Til Morning's Light: The Private Blog of Erica Page Audible – Unabridged 2.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indalo Indalo Továbbiak .Characters .Bosses .Journal Entry Category:Til Morning's Light